love in the black forest
by sunshinekc
Summary: Inuyasha and Miroku are lost while searching for kagome, and feelings not thought about start to surface. My first story, sorry if this summary sucks, but i hope you enjoy it. yaoi story


Love in the black forest

Inuyasha and Miroku after hours of searching for a way of the black forest, finally stop and rest. " Damnit , how the hell did we lose them" says Inyasha. "Well" says miroku " if you had paid more attention, we wouldn't be lost!" "It was't my fault, its Kagome's fault. She's the one who decided to run off!" His voice echoes through the forest getting quieter every second. "It was your fault that Kagome ran off, with all that you called her" says Miroku, looking angry at Inuyasha. "HEY! She started it with all her nagging and whining, then I told her to shut up , then she started crying and ran off. Speaking of running off, where the hell did Sango go? She was right behind us looking for Kagome and a way out of here." Inuyasha looks angrily ate monk and says " Did you rub her ass again you leech?" " No I did not. That was before we got lost in this forest. This is odd, first we lose Kagome, then from what I can see we lost everyone else. This could be a trap, a way to divide us from them soothe maker of this plan can grab the sacred jewel shards. This is bad, we're lost' separated from the other' and from the look of things no way out of this black forest." Inuyasha starts to sniff the air "Grrr, I can't pick up any of their scents." He pulls out tetsuseiga, the sword made from his father's fang, the sword that could slay demons in one swing, flyies through the wind ready to strike. "Wait Inuyasha! The others might be in tetsuseiga's swing" says the monk. " I can't take doing nothing, their out there somewhere needing our help and all we're doing is standing around and talking." " True, but we can't help them if we become more lost. Our best choice is to stay here and hope they find us. It's the only choice we have at the moment, so we should try and rest and hope they find us" says Miroku. Inuyasha looks angerly at the monk, but decides to go along with the idea not knowing what else to do but get some sleep against a rock while Miroku lies on the ground.  
>Unbeknown to them, Jaken had been watching them from his perch " hehehe, perfect, they're spilt in half, making them easier to control thanks to this powder from that old demon witch. Once I sprinkle this on them, I can take the sword back to lord Sesshomaru and leave these fools to rot in this forest." The little imp begins to chant and pours the powder onto the two sleeping friends.<p>

Inuyasha suddenly awakens in a field of flowers, he is surprised by this for he had fallen asleep in the black forest. He searches for any reason why he's here when suddenly he hears a voice, a female voice which sounds very familiar. " Inuyasha, everyone in your life you loved has been taken away from you. Anyone you ever cared for is now gone and I'm so sorry, but cheer up my son for there is one person who is still with you and deeply loves you with all their heart and soul. This person may seem like a leech, a pervert, and a conartist but he loves you deeply my boy. He will always be by your side, and in your heart. You know this to be true, Miroku will always be with you my son." The voice begins to fade while Inuyasha tries despertly to find the source of the voice with tears in his eyes calling out "Mother!"  
>He suddenly awakens back into the forest, he quickly looks around for his mother while quickly rubbing the tears from his eyes. He doesn't see his mother but remembers what she said and looks at miroku and wonders why she said it. How could miroku love him or even why? Inuyasha thinks " I'm a guy and so is he. I mean I love Kagome and he goes after any pretty girl, how could I love that monk, just how is that possible? I mean even if I do have feelings for him, how can I say it? I just can't walk up to him and say I love you miroku, what would he say back to me? Would he even say anything to me or run away from me out of hate?"<p>

Before he even thinks another thought, he realizes what he was just thought about and what his mother said, which brings a cold chill down his spine. He realizes that there might be more to his friendship with miroku then just being comrades and it scares him. The half demon sits for several minutes before he thinks about anything else other than his last thought. When all of his senses return to him, he notices that miroku was shivering and deciedes he better keep his love warm so he crawls next to him, wraps his arms around him and falls back asleep.

Jaken is completely shocked by what he saw."How the hell? That old bitch said this would make them sleep in their dreams forever. She said they would have dreams that they would never want to wake from. She is going to pay for this crime, for lying to me and for almost getting me killed. I'm glad I didn't go down yet or he would have pounded me. Maybe if I'm lucky, neither will wake up till I leave with that sword."

Once Inuyasha fell asleep, miroku began to dream odd dreams. He awakens on a grassy field with a giant hole, he walks towards the holes edge. He looks in the hole's bottom and sees a familiar memorial. He goes to the memorial and touches it, remembering his father and how he was sucked into his own wind tunnel. Suddenly he hears his father's voice "My son, life has been harsh upon you. You cursed with the wind tunnel that I and your grandfather had. My wind tunnel swallowed me when you were so young and your own wind tunnel is expanding to repeat my fate on you. Your life has been hard, but your luck is turning around because of your true love. This person will always be by your side and will always protect you. Your lover is strong and has a hard time showing his emotions but that does not mean he does not love you my son. You have known this person for quite some time now, and even now is protecting you from danger, so please do not hold your feelings back from Inuyasha or you may lose him forever, be good my son." Miroku tries to look for source of his fathers' voice, but awakens back into the black forest.

He awakens with such a stir, it wakes Inuyasah from his slumber looking sleeply at Miroku. " Yawn, whats wrong with you miroku?" "You….you….you were just hugging me? Why? What the hell were you doing? None of this is making sense!" says miroku backing away from the half demon. "Calm down, calm down miroku, there's nothing wrong, I just thought it be nice if I kept you warm tonight, you know? I just wanted to show you my love for you because I just realized that I've been burying feelings for you since the day I met you. I know this sudden show of feelings is strange and of the blue, but tonight I realized that I love you and only you." Inuyasha stops speaking and looks slyly at miroku in which the monk replays by by inching away from the half demon. "What are you talking about Inuyasha? We're both men! I can't have feelings for you, its not right. I cant love…." Miroku stops talking upon seeing Inuyasha's eyes filling with tears and sees more rolling down his cheeks. He is shocked by the showing of emotions inuyasha displays in front of him, then he remembers what his father said to him and quickly remembers also how Inuyasha was holding him when he awoke. He quickly feels embarrassed by how he acted towards his friend and tries to apalogize. "Look, I'm sorry inuyasha for the way I acted towards you moments ago, its just… you've never acted like this before and tough to deal with it and what I'm feeling right now. What I mean is I'm dealing with things I've never thought about or felt before in my life. I'm just having so much to asorb and not enough time to think about it, its to much for me to think right and so I wish to apalogize again to you about how I acted earlier to you. Just give me some space and some time to think about everything, ok?" "Alright, if that's what you want, I'll leave you alone" sulks the half demon, crawling back to the rock, giving miroku time to think about what is going on. " Why did he look so sad about leaving me? I mean its not the first time he's left me alone bet never like this in all the time I've known him he's never been like this before. Speaking of weird things, why would my father say that inuyasha is my true love? It makes no sense at all to say that, I can't have feelings for hem like he's showing for me. I need to calm down and think about all that's happened till now, alright, first inuyasha and I became lost in this hellish forest, then we argued and decided to fall asleep, I dreamt I heard my father speak to me, then I awoke with inuyasha….cuddling me? Why did he do that to me and not Kagome? I've never even seen them sleep next to each other. I mean it was nice that he kept me warm and protected me from danger, but does he actually love me?" Miroku begins to think about that question and others not asked yet.

Jaken is still stuck in his perch while the two are sitting pondering what to do. " Why aren't they asleep? That old bitch said the powder would work and their still awake! What am I going to do? If I go back to lord sesshomaru without the sword, he'll kill me and if these two see me they'll kill me. Please, please, please leave soon all this constant worrying is killing me, and I really need to pee. Oh, I wish I hadn't drank all that water earlier.

An hour passes and miroku is still thinking over the past several hours during this time inuyasha has been watching and studying the monk closely. " What is he thinking so much about? Maybe I was to forward about my feelings and now I've scared him away from me forever. Ohh…please, please stay with me, my love. The moment inuyasha finishes saying that thought, miroku opens his eyes and looks at the half demon.

" Inuyasha, I've thought about everything that has happened tonight between us. You said you loved me earlier and I was shocked by your remarks because you had never shown any of those emotions before to anyone, ever. During the time I was thinking, I thought about what you said and how you acted, and it touched me, deeply touched me. I want to say this to you and I mean it when I say it, I love you inuyasha, I truly, deeply love you with all my heart, my love" says the monk as tears roll down his checks and onto the ground.

The half demon moves to consol his love and wraps his arms around the monk as he lays his head on the monks' shoulder. They stay in that position for several minutes without moving or saying a word to each other, just sitting and embracing one another.

Finally, miroku breaks the silence by saying " I never would have thought I would fall in love with a man before tonight, but I have and I'm so happy I've fallen for you Inu-chan, I really am. Inu-chan, please tell me that no matter what, you won't leave me, I don't want to lose you and be left alone. I couldn't handle it if I lost you."

Inuyasha looks surprised yet happy to hear what miroku says to him. He smiles at the monk and gently brushes the hair out of miroku's eyes, then lifts his eyes to meet his. " Miroku, you worry to much my love, I'll never leave you, I promise. I'll always be with you, you know that. I'll always protect you and I will break your curse so we can live together in peace. There is one problem with our love, how do we explain this to Kagoma and Sango?"

The monk laughs and cries at the same time when he hears this, then ponders a moment and says " I guess we tell them the truth and hope they're not to mad, but no matter what we do, I'll never stop loving you Inu-chan" and with that miroku kisses inuyasha on the lips. Inuyasha is surprised by this, but quickly returns the kiss, even more deeply than he had been given. They kissed and hugged one another lovingly for hours until they fell asleep in each others arms, both smiling contently as though they had walked in heaven.

Epilogue After hours of waiting, jaken finally climbs down from his perch. " I hate this day, no sword and I soaked my clothes with pee. I will make you pay for this you miserable half breed, no one makes a fool of me. Ohh I hope lord sesshomaru doesn't kill me.


End file.
